One of the Gang
by Altariel3
Summary: A short story telling how Lily became friends with 'the gang': James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.
1. Chapter 1

It was Lily Evan's second year at Hogwarts. She was in the Gryffindor House but she had yet to make friends with anyone. She would talk with the girls in her dormitory occaisionally but they weren't interested in the same things as she was.  
  
Lily was playing very close attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying. McGonagall was one of the youngest teachers at Hogwarts, so everyone automatically assumed that her class would be simple. They assumed wrong. McGonagall was strict and tough. Lily was the only person who actually enjoyed her class. Thats why it came as a surprise when at the end of the class she called out, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew and Miss Evans please stay for a moment." It wasn't a surprise that the four boys were asked to stay, McGonagall always kept them late to scold and reprimand them. But Lily? She had never gotten in trouble her whole life! And everyone knew that McGonagall only kept people after class if they were in trouble.  
  
Lily picked up her books shakily and slowly moved to the front of the room. The four boys were staring at her as if they had never seen her before. She looked down at the floor until McGonagall spoke to the boys. "You young men have been spotted outside again well past the curfew. Normally I would just take off points, but this is the tenth time." She dragged out the last five words for emphasis. Lily thought she heard one of the boys snigger. McGonagall, if she heard it, chose to ignore it. Then, in her tortue method, she left them to ponder their fate while she rounded on Lily. Her face grew softer.   
  
"Miss Evans, one of the teachers, Professor Locke, has complained to me about your behavior in his class yesterday." Lily's eyes flashed. Now she knew why she was here. "Professor- let me explain," she looked pleadingly at McGonagall, who nodded. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Professor Locke made a mistake. He said that the only thing that keeps vampires away is garlic, but he didn't mention the other, not so well known method is wearing a cross. When I pointed this out he took 15 points from Gryffindor because I was 'questioning his authority as a professor'" Lily stopped and looked angrily at her transfiguration professor who looked slightly amused.  
  
"Locke only did that because he's head of Slytherin!" James Potter said, surprising Lily because she had forgotten that the guys were there. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he just wants Slytherin to win House Cup," chimed in Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"You're smarter than Locke," Remus said with a grin while Sirius just shook his head and mumbled, "How can you lose points for something so stupid, nothing even blew up." McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone stopped smiling.  
  
"Be that as it may, I still must punish you Miss Evans in accordance to what Professor Locke sees fit. The five of you are to have detention tommorrow night. Mr. Pilt has requested that you clean the main foyer as Peeves has been dropping potted plants there lately. You are to report to the main foyer at 9 o'clock sharp. You are dismissed."  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter left the room laughing and chattering, but Lily, still in shock that she, Lily Evans, had gotten detention, followed them silently and slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.  



	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing Harry Potter-ish. Damn.**  
  
The next day went by fast and before she knew it, Lily found herself standing in the main foyer staring at smashed pottery and piles of dirt everywhere. Leaning against the wall were three brooms and multiple buckets of water. Lily looked around to see if her fellow detainees were anywhere in sight, but they weren't. _Always late for class, why shouldn't they be late for detention?_ she thought sarcastically as she reached for a room and began sweeping the ceramic shards into a pile by the door.  
  
"Thanks for waiting," Lily looked up. Sirius Black was standing in the doorway looking annoyed.  
  
"Oh come off it," James said as he pushed past Sirius and surveyed the hall.  
  
"Yeah, it gave us an excuse to be late for detention," Remus said as he grabbed another broom.  
  
"Sorry," Lily said, looking quite baffled, "What made you late?"  
  
James waved a hand nonchalantly. "Oh we were waiting for you in the common room, thinking we could walk down together but then someone told us you had already left." He sniffed and pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Sirius picked up right where James left off. "Yeah, we couldn't believe you just abandoned us like that," more fake sniffles and then he burst into sobs.  
  
Lily laughed. "I'm sorry, I just dropped my books off and left, I didn't want to be late and get in more trouble." She looked at Sirius' 'I'm-so-hurt-how-could-you-do-this-to-me' face and repeated, "I'm sorry!"  
  
Sirius' face instantly returned to normal and he grabbed a mop. "Its alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Lily grinned.  
  
For the next ten minutes the five worked in silence. Lily was scrubbing at a spot on the floor when she glanced up to see Sirius holding a very wet looking sponge above James' head. Her mouth dropped open in horror, but then she smiled. He caught her eye and put a finger to his lips. She nodded. In one quick squeeze the dirty water was all over James, who gave a yelp. Lily burst out into giggles. James grinned mischeviously at her and picked up his bucket of water. He raised his eyebrows and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't da-" A wave of sudsy water flew at her and she shrieked. Lily picked up her bucket and flung it at him. Laughing and screaming, the five were fighting a raging water war when a crash interrupted. All five turned at once. And there was Peeves, cackling like mad, a smashed pot below him on the just cleaned floor. As he flew away everyone groaned.  
  
As she stared in disgust at the broken pot, a drop of water fell off the tip of her nose and onto the floor. The corners of her mouth slowly began to turn up as one by one each of them collapsed into hysterical laughter.  
  
Lily was one of them from then on.  
  
  
**The end.  
  
**I hope you liked it! :) Please review! Thanks!  
  



End file.
